Star Driver Episode Infinity
by Joker Extreme
Summary: Upon finishing the series, I felt there was something missing, so I decided to write the epilogue to this epic adventure of life.


-Episode ∞: Our Shining Galaxy-

Spring has sprung in Japan; and with it, the end of the school year. Graduation has come and gone, and now it's time for the students to take a well-deserved break. Once the vacation comes around, most students choose to visit the mainland, and this year is no different. Tsunashi Takuto has already packed his luggage and has handed in the key to his dorm room.

-George- "Hey, Takuto!"

-Takuto- "Hm?" He turns to see George and Tetsuya, his dorm mates.

-Tetsuya- "You weren't gonna leave without saying good-bye, were you?"

-Takuto- "No way! Actually, I was just about to find you guys."

-Tetsuya- "How long are you gonna be gone?"

-Takuto- "Just for a month. We'll be back before vacation ends."

-George- "Sounds good. We should spar a bit before school gets in the way." He taps him on the shoulder with his fist.

-Takuto- "Ah! Heh-heh, well…"

-Benio- "Your libido is as strong as ever, huh, George?"

-Takuto- "Ah, RA-chan!"

-Benio- "…Hmph."

-Takuto- "Uh…" She walks up to him.

-Benio- "Have a good time. We'll keep your room warm for you, got it?" She winks at him.

-George(gritting)- "Tch! That guy…"

-Tetsuya- "Take it easy, George."

-Takuto- "No problem! You guys, have a good vacation, too."

-Benio- "No need to worry about us. Now get going! The last ferry of the day is gonna leave soon!"

-Takuto- "Huh! D-Don't I have more time? I still have people to say good-bye to!"

-Benio- "WELL, GO!"

-Takuto- "Right! See you guys!" He starts running.

-Benio- "Honestly…hm." She turns to George and Tetsuya.

-Benio- "What do you guys think?"

-Tetsuya- "The same thing you're thinking."

-George- "Yeah." They all look at Takuto.

-George- "That Galactic Pretty Boy…sure is something."

* * *

><p>-Sugata- "Well, I'm off."<p>

-Jaguar- "All right. Be safe, master."

-Tiger- "We'll keep the house clean for your return."

-Sugata- "Heh. Aren't you going to try and kill me for trying to leave the island?"

-Tiger- "I told you, no matter how many times you tell that joke, it's not funny!"

-Jaguar- "Samekh's been destroyed, so there's no need to restrain you here anymore. You're free to come and go as you please."

-Sugata- "…Yeah. Tiger…Jaguar…"

-Tiger and Jaguar- "Yes, master?" He embraces the two, much to their surprise.

-Sugata- "I've never felt restrained when I was with you two. Thank you."

-Jaguar- "Ah…"

-Tiger- "*sniffle* Th…Thank you, master!"

-Sugata- "I'll see you soon." He smiles as he begins to leave for the ferry.

-Tiger- "And there he goes."

-Jaguar- "…Yeah…*sniff*"

-Tiger- "*gasp* Are you crying too, Jaguar?"

-Jaguar- "Ah! N-No! What gave you that idea!" She quickly wipes the tears forming in her eyes.

-Granny- "You had a good breakfast?"

-Wako- "Yes, Granny! You've asked that twice already!"

-Granny- "You've packed everything? Cell phone? Toothbrush?"

-Wako- "Yes!"

-Granny- "And you're going to call as soon as you get there, right?

-Wako- "Yes, already! Granny, I'm going to be late!"

-Granny- "I'm sorry. But it's your first time leaving the island. I just want to make sure my precious grand-daughter has a safe trip."

-Wako- "I'm going to be _fine_, Granny. Besides, I have two personal bodyguards to watch over me, remember?"

-Granny- "Hmph." She hugs Wako.

-Granny- "You just be careful now. All right?"

-Wako- "I will. I'll see you soon, Granny." She leaves.

-Granny- "Honestly, Wako. One of these days, you have to choose."

* * *

><p>-Kanako- "Yoo-hoo! Takuto-kun!" A limo drives up alongside Takuto.<p>

-Takuto- "Ah! Good morning, Kanako-san!"

-Kanako- "Decided to run off without saying good-bye, were you? You sure like to play hard-to-get."

-Takuto- "Sorry, but if I don't hurry, I'll miss the ferry!"

-Kanako- "Are you sure you don't want to travel with the three of us by yacht? There's more than enough room for you."

-Takuto- "I can't just leave Wako and Sugata by themselves. They've never been to the mainland before."

-Kanako- "Is that so…? Well, there's always a place for you if you change your mind. Hey…do you mind the glass?" She rolls up her window and places her lips against it.

-Takuto- "Ah! E-Enjoy your vacation, Kanako-san!" He runs off past the limo.

-Simone- "I suppose he minded, after all."

-Kanako- "No. He just doesn't know how to charm a lady." She looks in the driver's seat.

-Kanako- "Not like you…Takashi. And for your information, the cameras will be on."

-Takashi- "…"

-Simone- "…" Her face turns bright red.

-Kanako- "Ah…isn't youth wonderful?"

* * *

><p>-Ruri- "Wahh! No, I don't want you to go!" She grabs Wako and tries to drag her into her home.<p>

-Wako- "Ruri-chan, stop! I have to go. Besides, weren't you going to spend the vacation with your boyfriend?"

-Ruri- "There's my boyfriend and there's my best friend! I need them both!"

-Wako- "Ruri-chan, I'm going! This is my first time leaving the island. Don't worry, I'll text you every day, all right?"

-Ruri- "*sniff* It's a promise!" They hug each other.

-Wako- "Okay, I have to go. I'll text you as soon as we get there."

-Ruri- "All right. Have fun! Oh…right. Have fun! Oh…_say hi to Takuto and Sugata for me~!"_

-Wako- "Ah! S…Sure…"

* * *

><p>Sugata walks out to the head of the ship, taking in the ocean breeze.<p>

-Sugata- "Hm…"

-Midori- "Sugata-kun!"

-Sugata- "Hm? Good morning, professor." Midori walks up to him.

-Midori- "Taking a little trip, I see."

-Sugata- "I've been cooped up here for so long. It's about time I went exploring for a little while. Are you here by yourself?"

-Midori- "Hee-hee! No, I'm here with my boyfriend!"

-Sugata- "Boyfriend?"

-Midori- "What about you? Are Wako-chan and Takuto-kun going with you?"

-Sugata- "Is it really that obvious?"

-Midori- "Hee! Have a safe trip, Sugata-kun!" She heads below the deck.

-Sugata- "Thank you." He turns back to the ocean.

-Sugata- "…Hm?" He looks to the other side of the ship and sees Keito looking out into the distance.

-Sugata- "…"

* * *

><p>-Takuto- "Crap! Gotta find a shortcut!" As he runs, he begins looking for a quicker way to the dock.<p>

-Takuto- "Shortcut…shortcut…"

-Reiji- "Where are you going off to so quickly?"

-Takuto- "…!" He slowly comes to a stop as he notices his father sitting by the ocean, painting. Takuto does not move, not even to turn to him.

-Takuto- "…What do you want?"

-Reiji- "I can't have a chat with my son?"

-Takuto- "Don't make me ask again."

-Reiji- "So you're going back to the mainland for the summer?"

-Takuto- "That's right. I'm going with my friends."

-Reiji- "Ah…to be young again."

-Takuto- "…"

-Reiji- "I was sitting here for quite some time, you know. Since the wee hours of the morning, I was sitting here with a blank canvas, not having a single idea pop into my head. I've never had trouble finding inspiration before, and I considered myself fortunate for that. An artist's only fear is not knowing what to paint. Humans are the same. When you think about it, we're just artists with artist's block. We have no real direction in life and we end up just painting whatever we can to try and fill that void of uncertainty." For a long time, Takuto remains stil.

-Takuto- "…You're wrong."

-Reiji- "Huh?"

-Takuto- "Humans are more like the canvas. At least, that's what I think. We start off blank, an empty space with no meaning or purpose. We start painting ourselves little by little, and it never seems to be enough. But we don't stay that way for very long. As we grow, we meet other people and make friends and enemies and lovers. Those people are the true artists. They're the ones who take the time to sit down and paint whatever they want and fill our blank canvases with color and life and meaning. And they help you to paint for yourself to give ourselves the beautiful painting of our lives." The two remain in silence for a long time.

-Reiji- "…I think I've found my muse." He slowly begins to paint.

-Reiji- "Enjoy your trip."

-Takuto- "…" Without a word, he continues to run as the members of the former Vanishing Age approach Reiji.

-Reiji- "Ah, you've come. It seems appropriate to salute, doesn't it? We'll talk in a little while. I have the most wonderful image in my head and I don't want to lose it." He continues painting.

-Reiji- "Heh…what a punk."

* * *

><p>-Wako- "*pant pant*" She runs past Mami, who is carrying a crate of fish.<p>

-Mami- "Don't worry, it hasn't left yet!"

-Wako- "Ah! Thank you!" She continues to make her way to the dock.

* * *

><p>-Sugata- "…Keito."<p>

-Keito- "Sugata-kun."

-Sugata- "You're leaving for the mainland as well?"

-Keito- "Yes. I've stayed on this island for far too long now. In fact, I'm thinking of transferring to a school there."

-Sugata- "Is that so?"

-Keito- "Yes. I want to study there and get a start on my career."

-Sugata- "Ah, that's right. You want to be an idol, don't you?"

-Keito- "*gasp* You…you remember?"

-Sugata- "Of course I do. I still remember you and Wako playing make-believe when we were kids."

-Keito- "Yes, I remember that, too! So…do you think I have what it takes?"

-Sugata- "No."

-Keito- "Huh?"

-Sugata- "I _know_ you have what it takes. I'm going to miss you, though."

-Keito- "Ye…Yes…I'll miss you, too." She remains still, trying to think of something to say.

-Keito- "Su…Sugata-kun…"

-Sugata- "What is it?"

-Keito- "I…I…!" She sees Wako approach them from the distance.

-Keito- "…Never mind. It's nothing."

-Sugata- "Keito?"

-Wako- "Good morning! Sugata-kun!" Sugata turns around.

-Sugata- "Hm? Oh, Wako!" He turns back to Keito, only to find that she's vanished.

-Sugata- "…Keito…"

-Wako- "Hm? Were you talking to somebody?"

-Sugata- "I was, but it seems she's gone somewhere."

-Wako- "Hm…anyway, isn't this exciting? Finally, we can leave the island!"

-Sugata- "I know. We've spent our entire lives living here. It's a bit unsettling, almost as if we're about to enter a foreign country."

-Wako- "Uh-uh! It's not scary at all!"

-Sugata- "Oh?" She takes Sugata's hands.

-Wako- "As long as I have you and Takuto-kun by my side, I know I'll be all right. Because you'll always be there to protect me."

-Sugata- "…Hm. That's true." The ships horn blows loudly.

-Wako- "*gasp* Oh, no! The ship's about to leave!" She runs to the bow of the ship and tries to find Takuto.

-Wako- "Takuto…where are you…?"

* * *

><p>-Takuto- "*pant pant pant* Crap! I'm not gonna make it!" He continues running for the ferry, passing a man wearing an eyepatch.<p>

-Ryousuke- "…Hold on a minute, boy."

-Takuto- "Ah!" He stops immediately, but continues to run in place.

-Takuto- "Please forgive me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry! I have to make this ferry!"

-Ryousuke- "…Take care of them."

-Takuto- "Huh?"

-Ryousuke- "Your friends…the ones you hold closest to your heart…keep them there. Never let them go and keep them on the right path. Will you do that?"

-Takuto- "Uh…of course I will. But…do I know you?"

-Ryousuke- "Never mind. Get going."

-Takuto- "Ah! Thank you, mister!" He continues to run as Ryousuke watches him.

-Ryousuke- "Continue to shine…Galactic Pretty Boy."

* * *

><p>The ferry employee hauls up the anchor as Wako and Sugata run up to him.<p>

-Wako- "Please, can we wait just a little longer?"

-Sugata- "Our friend still hasn't come."

-Ferry Employee- "I'm sorry, we have a tight schedule. Your friend's just going to have to make the next one."

-Wako- "But Taku-" The horn blows once more as the ship slowly begins to depart.

-Sugata- "Crap…"

-Wako- "No!"

-Ferry Employee- "We're just about to leave. I'm, sorry, but there's nothing I ca-"

-Takuto- "Wako! Sugata!"

-Wako- "*gasp* Takuto-kun!"

-Sugata- "Takuto!" They run back to the bow and see Takuto running along the dock.

-Wako- "Takuto-kun! You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

-Takuto- "*pant pant* I'm not gonna make it…" He locks eyes with Sugata, as if to tell him something.

-Sugata- "…Hm. All right, then!"

-Wako- "Huh! What are you guys talking about?"

-Takuto- "I'll see you there!" He throws his bag to Sugata, who catches it.

-Takuto- "Wait up for me, all right!"

-Sugata- "Sure thing!"

-Wako- "Grrrrr…TAKUTO-KUN, YOU IDIOT!" The ferry leaves the dock and begins its voyage out to the mainland. Takuto slowly comes to a stop at the edge.

-Takuto- "*pant pant pant* Man…" He looks out to the vast ocean.

-Takuto- "This is a pinch…"

From the top of the school, Sarina Endou looks towards the ferry, the vice-president of the drama club sitting on her shoulder.

-Sarina- "Oh man…it's always _something_ with those three, isn't it?"

"That's true. But if you think about it, would you have it any other way?"

-Sarina- "Ha, ha! Not at all! This island's a lot more interesting…now that _he's_ here."

* * *

><p>Night has nearly fallen in the skies of Japan. Spring is too cold to go out and enjoy the beach, but some find the will to relax on the shore, especially on a sunny day. But as the sky begins to darken, only few remain.<p>

It is here that the former North Maiden swims far from the shore. The fish either do not notice her presence or have accepted her as part of their school. When the girl notices the moon in the sky, she makes her way to shore and dries herself off with a towel. She prepares to leave for the day, but decides to take one more look at the horizon. Before long she sees something wash up on the shore.

It is here that the former West Maiden wades in the ocean water, following a crab scuttling across the sand.

-Mizuno- "Ha, ha, ha! Crabby, crabby!"

-Marino- "Mizuno! It's getting late! Don't you want to go home already?"

-Mizuno- "Just five more minutes! The ocean is so much fun!"

-Marino- "Honestly, you say that every time we come here."

-Mizuno- "Ha, ha, ha…hm?" She notices something wash up onshore.

-Mizuno- "This feeling…it's…*gasp*"

It is here that the former East Maiden arrives on practically foreign soil, and looks back towards the island she's called home her entire life. She contemplates on the events in her life that have brought her to this point. The girl closes her eyes and takes a breath: the longest, slowest, first breath of her entire life. She opens her eyes again, and something catches her eye on the shore.

-Keito- "Is that…"

It is here that the former West Maiden stands diligently at the shore, as the former King walks up to her.

-Sugata- "I've already checked into the hotel, and they've taken our luggage."

-Wako- "That's good."

-Sugata- "Now all we have to do is wait." *groooooooowl*

-Wako- "Ah…I hope he gets here soon…!" Wako rubs her stomach.

-Sugata- "…Wow."

-Wako- "Hm?" Sugata turns to the city filled with light.

-Sugata- "Did you ever think we would be standing here like we are now?"

-Wako- "Not at all. I keep thinking that this is just another dream. But…" She takes in the surroundings.

-Wako- "When I look up, I'm used to seeing the stars. Now, you can only see the brightest ones. …This isn't a dream. This is more real than I could've ever imagined."

-Sugata- "Yeah. And we know who to thank, don't we?"

-Wako- "Yeah. We owe everything to him…my beloved Ta-" *splash*

-Wako and Sugata- "Huh?" They look to their right and see a boy laid out on the shore, soaking wet and barely breathing.

-Mizuno- "Takuto-kun!" –Marino- "Takuto-kun?"

-Keito- "Takuto-kun?"

-Sugata- "Takuto!"  
>-Wako- "TAKUTO!" Wako runs to him and begins CPR as everyone gathers around the Galactic Pretty Boy. The former North Maiden watches them from afar smiling softly.<p>

-Sakane- "The adventure of life…begins anew."


End file.
